Zul'Gurub
=General= *'Level:' 60+ *'# of Players:' 20 *'Location:' Northeast Stranglethorn Vale, Eastern Kingdoms *'Released:' Patch 1.7 *'Abbreviation:' ZG Background History Over a thousand years ago the powerful Gurubashi Empire was torn apart by a massive civil war. An influential group of troll priests, known as the Atal’ai, called forth the avatar of an ancient and terrible blood-god named Hakkar the Soulflayer. Though the priests were defeated and ultimately exiled, the great troll empire collapsed upon itself. The exiled priests fled far to the north, into the Swamp of Sorrows, where they erected a great temple to Hakkar in order to prepare for his arrival into the physical world. In time, the Atal’ai priests discovered that Hakkar’s physical form could only be summoned within the ancient capital of the Gurubashi Empire, Zul’Gurub. Unfortunately, the priests have met with recent success in their quest to call forth Hakkar — reports confirm the presence of the dreaded Soulflayer in the heart of the Gurubashi ruins. In order to quell the blood god, the trolls of the land banded together and sent a contingent of High Priests into the ancient city. Each priest was a powerful champion of the Primal Gods— Bat, Panther, Tiger, Spider, and Snake--but despite their best efforts, they fell under the sway of Hakkar. Now the champions and their Primal God aspects feed the awesome power of the Soulflayer. Any adventurers brave enough to venture into the foreboding ruins must overcome the High Priests if they are to have any hope of confronting the mighty blood god. Features thumb|Zul'Gurub *Over 120 new Epic and Superior items, including a new five piece set for each class! *Players can build up their reputation with the new Zandalar Tribe faction in order to gain a variety of rewards! *Tons of Zul'Gurub quests available at the new base in Yojamba Isle! *Highly scripted boss encounters unlike any you've experienced before! *3 Day raid timer. (Changed to 3 day timer in patch 1.9) = Bosses = Also see Strategy Guide, further below. A map of the instance including the bosses' locations can be found at wowguru. Hakkar, and the Aspects thumb|Hakkar the Soulflayer The Priest Aspects all assume an animal form at some point when fighting them. Moreover, if they are left alive they grant Hakkar powerful abilities that make him much harder to kill. This is in contrast to other bosses who do not assume animal forms and do not give Hakkar any abilities (Hexxer, Mandokir, etc.) *High Priestess Jeklik - Bat Aspect *High Priest Venoxis - Snake Aspect *High Priestess Mar'li - Spider Aspect *High Priest Thekal - Tiger Aspect *High Priestess Arlokk - Panther Aspect *Hakkar the Soulflayer Note- As of March 06, 2006 there is a 2 month old bug (and very frequently occuring) with the Panther boss refusing to spawn, GMs can't do anything for you. If you plan on clearing to Hakkar it's recommended that you kill Panther first so that you don't save the raidid. If the bug occurs leave the instance and reset it (break group, new leader etc.) until she spawns. Hakkar with any of the extra aspects on is really painful, with the Panther aspect still alive Hakkar does a tank gouge > caster murder routine that is not something you want to try unless realllly bored. Optional Bosses The bosses below are considered 'optional' because they do not give Hakkar any abilities. Leaving a single priest alive makes Hakkar precipitously harder to kill and are therefore 'required' to kill him. *Bloodlord Mandokir *Jin'do the Hexxer *Gahz'ranka Edge of Madness The Four bosses here are as follows: *Gri'Lek *Renataki *Hazza'rah *Woosholay thumb|Zul'Gurub overhead view Recommended Route From experience this is the most efficient path to take through the instance. :1) Come in and go straight, across the first bridge turn right and head up and kill High Priestess Jek'lik. :2) Go back down and across the second bridge to and you'll find a room containging High Priest Venoxis. :3) Behind Venoxis's Room take the right path, and continue going up. Here you can go straight up and kill Broodlord Mandokir or take a right through the path with spider webs to High Priestess Mar'li. :4) Here those who plan on doing the edge of madness, should do it now to get it out of the way. :5) Down the path to your right you'll find High Priest Thekal. :6) After Thekal off the path to the left you'll find the camp to spawn Gaz'ranka, kill him now to get him out of the way as well. :7) Then come's High Priestess Arlokk :8) Kill Jindo now, leaving him to after hakkar on a late night often results in the rogues leaving. :9) Back down the ramp, and over the bridge to Hakkar, and you've cleared all of Zul'Gurub. thumb|High Priest Venoxis as a troll and as the avatar of Atal-tek = Loot = Outside of normal boss drops, there is a 5-piece set for each class. These sets require the "Paragons of Power" and various levels of faction for each piece. The Paragons of Power collectively refer to 4 separate items: Primal Hakkari items, Zul'Gurub Coins, Dolls, and Bijous. *Primal Hakkari item - 1 random Hakkari item will drop from any boss (except Hakkar) *Hakkari Bijou - random drop from trash mobs. *Zul'Gurub Coin - random drop from trash mobs. *Punctured Voodoo Doll - from actionable 'Hoodoo piles' scattered throughout the instance. These Dolls are class specific. Each 5 piece set is composed of: *1 Rare armor set piece at Friendly requiring 10 coins 2 bijous and 1 Paragon. *1 Rare armor set piece at Honored requiring 10 coins 2 bijous and 1 Paragon. *1 Epic armor set piece at Revered requiring 10 coins 2 bijous and 1 Paragon. *1 Epic Zul'Gurub Trinket requiring quest items from the summoned bosses at the Edge of Madness (Gri'lek's Blood, Renataki's Tooth, Hazza'rah's Dream Thread and Wooshoolay's Mane). There is no minimum required faction. *1 Epic Amulet requiring Exalted faction. =Faction Recipes= The Recipes can be bought at Rin'wosho the Trader on Yojamba Isle in the far northwest of Stranglethorn Vale. All recipes are BoP. All results are BoE. Full list on : Faction Recipes =Enchants= Zul'Gurub offers unique enchants for the head, leg and shoulder slots. For creating these enchants you need to be Friendly (head and leg) or Exalted (shoulder) with the Zandalar Tribe. See the full list here: Zul'Gurub Enchants =Quests= * A Collection of Heads * The Heart of Hakkar * Nat's Measuring Tape =More Info= *Official Zul'Gurub Preview *Official WoW-Europe.com Preview *Official Zandalar Tribe Vendor Rewards *Official Zandalar Tribe Class Quest Rewards *Preview at WoW Guru *Zul'Gurub Guide at Goblin Workshop =Strategy Guide= *Zul'Gurub strategy guide including all bosses. *Clickable map and boss loot tables The map hyperlinks to strategy guides and loot tables when each boss is clicked on. *ZG Strategy Guide at WhatAboutPP (original http://www.whataboutpp.com/zgs/ offline as of Dec 2005 - may not return.) ©2005 Blizzard Entertainment Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Stranglethorn Vale Category:Raids Category:Instance